


Prove it

by Garberator



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, My First Smut, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 06:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8654893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garberator/pseuds/Garberator
Summary: MC (main character) is staying over at Jumin's and a challenge is issued.
aka MC is playing a video game and Jumin is into the situation





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello
> 
> i can't believe I wrote this I'm trash 
> 
> forgive meeeeeeeee

MC flopped down onto the couch next to Elizabeth the 3rd and reached a hand out to the small white cat. Elizabeth stared at her for what seemed like an eternity before softly headbutting MC's knuckles. MC smiled, "See? We're getting to know each other!" Elizabeth chirped and jumped off the couch, leaving small white hairs in her wake. MC sighed. Jumin wouldn't be back from work for another 4 hours, and she was bored. She curled up on the couch and opened the RFA messenger. Yoosung's online... hrm. _Doesn't he have class now?_  
She tapped on the chatroom.

 

{13:45}

Yoosung ☆: MC!  
MC: Hey Yoosung, don't you have class right now?  
Yoosung ☆: Heh. Ehehehe......  
MC: I'm surprised to see you, what're you up to?  
Yoosung ☆: I wasn't feeling so great so I thought I could relax at home, but  
> I got bored  
> and LOLOL called  
> To me!  
MC: Yoosung...  
Yoosung ☆: Aren't you at Jumin's? wahat r you doing her?  
MC: typos!!! I'm bored too. Should I hop online? We could play some.  
Yoosung ☆: you..... want to play?!  
MC: Of course, I played before I got sucked into this RFA stuff :P  
Yoosung ☆: o  
> m  
> g  
> Ok, yeah get online!  
MC: Ok! brt

MC clicked her phone off and darted upstairs to the computer room, sat down and wiggled the mouse a few times to wake the computer. She clicked to find LOLOL in the folder Jumin set aside for her. When she started the game, the familiar orchestral swell of the battle music filled the room. "Ah shit! Headphones... Where did I put those... ." MC checked all around the desk but her headphones were missing, she turned to see Elizabeth sitting in the doorway. MC squinted at the cat and ducked to grab her headphones that had been pushed off the desk. She stuck her tongue out at her, "If cats could look smug, I'd swear that's what you were doing Elly." MC plugged the headphones in and slipped them over her ears and the game music softened. _What did Yoosung say his username was.... Superman Yoosung or something?_ She sent a friend request to the username and a reply came back immediately.

Superman Yoosung: "Hello! Who is this?"  
MCQT: "Yoosung it's me, MC!"  
He accepted the request and MC smiled. That was too fast, almost. A soft beep alerted her to a new message, "Hey, want to hop on voice chat? It'll be easier ^^"  
She typed back: Sure! yeah, let me just find it on Jumin's PC.  
Superman Yoosung: lolol u installed the game on his PC  
MCQT: yeah, i have to do SOMETHING while he's at work and Elizabeth isn't the best company - one sec, same username?  
Superman Yoosung: yup

She initiated a call and it rang for half a second before a familiar voice said, "MC? Hey!"  
"Hey! I can't wait to play." She smiled, "You'll have to forgive some of the rust though."  
"Of course, this'll be fun - we have a full group now! I didn't invite them on the call though. Anyway, what do you want to play? I usually support, but if you want-"  
"No that's perfect, I'll play damage."  
"D-damage, whoa! Ok cool!"

After the first victory, Yoosung laughed and said "I didn't think you would yell so much, I expected someone much quieter." She chuckled at that, "This game brings out the beast! It's a good stress reliever, you know?" A sigh sounded over her headphones, "Yeah, I do. It's not good to lose yourself too much with it, but it is a good escape." Yoosung got quiet and MC's eyes darted down to the clock, _one hour down_. "Well, Jumin shouldn't be home for another 3 hours still! Want to play more?" Yoosung let out an excited gasp and MC could picture him doing a fist pump, "Yeah!"

The time passed slowly at first until MC stopped looking at the clock after every game. She and Yoosung worked well together, she thought. He was a great support and she was a very protective carry if he got into trouble. He was a fun partner for gaming, and she finally felt a little more in her element playing with him. She lost count of how many games they'd played when she leaned back from the computer and stretched her arms above her head. "Break?" She asked. "Good idea, meet back in 5?" She slipped the headphones off, muted her mic and typed, _you got it!_ MC rolled her chair back and spun around to the door... and jumped out of her seat when she saw a tall, dark figure standing in the doorway.

"MC?" Jumin's black hair fell over his eyes as he leaned on the doorframe.

MC's hands flew to her chest and she sank back down into her chair, "Oh my god, Jumin you _scared_ me."

"Sorry Princess," he reached up with a finger to loosen his tie and as he tilted his head slightly, MC could see the tension in his neck. Jumin lips curled into a smirk as he removed his suit jacket and draped it over his arm, "You were so absorbed by the game that I didn't want to bother you. It's ... cute."

MC pursed her lips and squinted at him _cute, huh?_ and let her eyes wander from his face to his loosened tie... to his hands adjusting his shirt cuffs and rolling his sleeves up his forearms. "Wait. What time is it?"

Jumin chuckled at that, a low rolling sound that MC felt deep in her chest, "Early evening. I came in to tell you I was going to eat. I had the chef prepare yours as well since I don't think you ate." His eyes narrowed a little and he sighed as she fidgeted with her hair, "MC... you know you shouldn't skip meals."

"I know - I'm sorry! I just got so bored and Yoosung was online so I -" Jumin held a hand up, "It's alright. At least look at the Messenger app and let Zen know you're alive? He called me 15 times to ensure I hadn't killed you or fed you to Elizabeth." MC felt her cheeks burn as she picked up her phone from across the desk. _10 missed calls, 25 text messages._ "Oh dear."

MC turned back to the computer, slipped the headphones back on and unmuted her microphone. "Yoosung?"

"Yeeeep?"

"Hey, I uh, didn't realize how late it was. I didn't eat and I should probably call Zen."

"Oh!"

"We could play tomorro-" Jumin set his hand on the desk beside her before she could get up, "Why don't I bring up something for you to eat, and you keep playing? I don't want you to stop if you'd rather play." He was suddenly _very close_ , one hand on the back of the chair and the other resting on the desk. She let her eyes trail from his hand beside her, over the gleaming black watch on his wrist, up his forearm where the sleeve had been rolled up to expose his skin, to his face just a few inches away. But he wasn't looking at her. His face was lit up from the wash of bright colours on the screen and he was squinting at the light as he inspected the game, leaning heavily on the desk. Yoosung's voice came over her headphones, "Oh! Is that Jumin? Is he home?"

"Yes."

"Mmm? Yes, what?" Jumin turned to look at her and she found herself staring into his grey eyes.

She gulped as she moved one of the ear pads off so she could hear him better, "Well I-I, that was a yes to Yoosung." Jumin raised an eyebrow and said, "Tell him I say hello. And that next time both of you should take breaks." He kissed the top of her head, and left the room. Yoosung whispered, "Is he still there?" MC laughed, "No, he's bringing me something to eat."  
There was a heavy pause from Yoosung before he mumbled, "If we should stop playing I get it, how could I ask you to pay attention to me now that he's home..." MC waved her hands, even though he couldn't see, "It's ok! We can do at least one more. Jumin usually stays up late checking emails anyway."

"If you're sure..."

"I'm sure. I'm a great multi-tasker, so I'll eat and play."

"Ok, just put your mic on push-to-talk then."

MC laughed, "No problem. Probably best too since Jumin might want to talk ab-"

"LA LA LAAAAAA don't tell me!!"

"-his DAY."

"Oh. Ok. Let's play then."

MC set her mic to push-to-talk and Yoosung placed them in the game queue, muttering to himself about runes and which talents he should pick. She heard a knock behind her as Jumin rapped his knuckles on the doorframe, "Dinner is served, mademoiselle." She turned around to see him carrying a covered tray with a cloth draped over his arm. MC giggled, "Why, merci monsieur! Mettez le plat ici," and tapped the desk on her right.  
Yoosung's voice drifted over the headphones, "What do you think about building shields? Maybe you build AP?"

MC tapped her chin as Jumin lifted the cover off the tray to reveal two plates, each with a filet and steaming rice. MC's mouth watered and she answered Yoosung while eyeing the plate Jumin picked up, "That should be ok, if I build AP then hopefully I can kill them faster than they break through your shield?"

"Yes, yes exactly," Yoosung's voice sounded pleased that she knew what he meant. Jumin's eyebrow arched again and she waved a hand at him, "Sorry, just some shop talk." He shrugged, "Don't mind me, it's like you two are speaking another language." He sat on the edge of the desk holding his plate and ate while the game began, listening to her talk to Yoosung.

After a while Yoosung spoke, "Hey, are you sure you don't need to go?" MC furrowed her brow, "What? No don't be silly."

"Are you being quieter... because he's there now? I don't think Jumin gets games."

"A little, maybe." She glanced up at Jumin, who shrugged and stabbed his fork at the screen. "Ok yes."  
Yoosung snickered and MC couldn't help but grin. Jumin continued to watch with mild interest and ate his dinner, occasionally checking his phone. He set his empty plate down and sighed heavily, "I have to call Assistant Kang. I'll be back." The game was intense, so MC didn't look away from the screen as she nodded. Jumin chuckled and left the room, phone to his ear.

He came back a few minutes later and MC was leaning forward in her chair, fingers flying over the keys, talking quickly to Yoosung. Her screen suddenly went grey and she fell back in her chair with a loud, "Argh!"

Jumin stood with his hands on the back of the chair, "What happened?"

MC looked up at him, her face flushed from concentrating on the game, "Oh! I uh, I died. We chased a little too hard and I dove in and Yoosung tried to save me and-" Jumin's eyebrows had been slowly rising while she was talking and he looked thoroughly confused now. She smiled and shrugged in apology, "Sorry, I forgot you wouldn't know what I'm talking about."

"No, no, it's alright. I've never seen you concentrate so hard on something before." He set his hands gently on her shoulders and massaged slowly. "It's... intense. I like seeing what interests you."

She'd been holding her shoulders high from playing all afternoon and allowed him to gently rub the tightness from them. Her lips curled in a sly smile, "Even if it's a video game?"

He ducked his head down and tugged the headphones off her ears so they rested on her neck and hummed low in her ear, "Mmmhmm." She shivered as goosebumps flew across her body and she swatted his hands playfully, "You can't distract me, I have to play well." Jumin kissed behind her ear, "Is that so?" She gulped, "Y-yes. It is."

"Didn't you say you were a good multi-tasker?" Jumin brushed her hair away from her neck and kissed softly on her pulse point as she tilted her head. MC took a deep breath and let it out shakily, "I did." She cleared her throat, "Great, actually." She felt Jumin's lips against her skin as he smiled and issued a challenge, "Prove it."

MC's heart fluttered, "What?"

Jumin kissed her neck again and sucked at her skin, light at first and then _hard_ and MC gasped, clapping a hand to her neck. Jumin rubbed his thumb over his bottom lip as MC stared at him."You heard me," he purred as he cupped her cheek and pulled her closer until she was inches from his face. "Prove it. You don't want to lose do you?"

MC blushed and looked sideways to the computer screen where Yoosung had been messaging her. "I can hardly focus _now._ You ambushed me." Jumin kissed her forehead and gently pushed her back into the chair and rolled her towards the computer. He ran his fingers through her hair and she typed back to Yoosung, "No voice chat for now, we'll just have to type, sry!" Yoosung shot back, "Fiiiiiiine T.T Tell Jumin he's a jerk for stealing my game partner from voice chat."

"He said - "

Jumin curled his fist in her hair, pulling it taut at the base of her neck and heat pulsed upward from her pelvis. "I can see the text from here. He should be glad, I don't want him to hear you." _Christ._ She set her shoulders and tossed her head back shaking his hand free, "You're on. If I finish this match without taking my hands off the desk, I win." Jumin chuckled behind her, "Very well."

MC tried - _oh she tried_ \- to put Jumin's attention out of her mind. She was lost the moment his hand stroked down along her collarbone and slipped into her blouse. She was lost again when he rolled her nipple between his fingers - her breath hitched and he _laughed_. "You are an evil, evil man," she huffed.

She made an effort to keep playing, hunching forward closer to the screen, but Jumin was relentless. One hand was still in her shirt while the other very deliberately skimmed over her stomach, causing her muscles to quiver. "Curse your long arms," she grumbled. He reached down further and tried to tug the band of her sweatpants down. A low heat between her legs started to grow and she crossed her ankles to bring her thighs together, hoping for some release. Jumin didn't get very far, she was sitting on a chair after all and she heard a frustrated growl as Jumin withdrew his hands, gliding his fingertips slow over her skin. He appeared at her side and she looked up at him, "Giving up?" He grinned, "Not even close." He knelt beside her and _crawled under the desk._

"Jumin, what the hell are you -" she yelped as he yanked her sweatpants off, sliding her ass forward on the chair. A pleased, slightly muffled "That's better!" seemed to answer her question. The heat between her legs was unbearable, and Jumin had wrapped his hands around her ankles.

She snapped her knees shut. Jumin's low voice teased, "Well, _that_ is not going to work." She whimpered as he kissed her shins, then her knees as he slowly ran his hands up her legs and pushed her knees apart. She could picture his handsome smug face between her thighs and she clenched her eyes shut. When she opened them, the victory screen flashed on the monitor and she grinned. Jumin's hair brushed the inside of her thigh as his lips ghosted over her skin and she shivered.

"Shouldn't you be concentrating MC?"

She closed her eyes and leaned back into the chair, "Oh. I am."

Jumin slid a hand to the small of her back, laid his cheek on top of her thigh and she felt a rush of air over her legs as Jumin sighed. He ran a finger along the band of her underwear, down to the sensitive skin of her inner thigh and stroked the fabric over her clit with his thumb. MC's legs betrayed her as she trembled and Jumin teased, "You can only resist for so long, I'm afraid." He hooked his finger into the band on her thigh and slid her underwear aside. MC arched her back as he ran a finger along her slit. She heard a sucking noise and a pop as Jumin removed his finger from his mouth, "You're so wet, waiting for me." He slid his fingers close again, stopping just before touching her again and she growled, "Stop fucking teasing me, Jumin Han."

He obliged and pressed his thumb onto her clit, working in slow, steady circles causing the heat in her pelvis to roar. "You're very demanding when you want to be," the tone of his voice was amused, but she heard arousal in it too.

"This is absolutely - " she gasped as he inserted a finger into her agonizingly slowly " - one of those times." He inserted a second finger and curled both upwards to massage her g-spot. She panted his name, "Jumin - ah, _fuck_." He increased the pressure on her clit with his thumb as he stroked his fingers inside her and she moaned his name to the ceiling.

He withdrew his fingers from her and she huffed, "Aw, no." He didn't say a word as he moved his hands to the outside of her thighs and and kissed along her inner thigh, inching closer with each kiss. A familiar ache pulsed and she quivered when she felt his breath over where his fingers had been. He squeezed his hands on her legs and slid his tongue along her opening. She whimpered and he swirled his tongue around her clit in those same steady motions his thumb had made.

MC pushed off the desk to slide the chair back and Jumin followed on his knees. She reached down for his tie and and pulled him gently upward to look at her. His grey eyes met hers, brow knitted in concern until she stroked her thumb lightly down his cheek, "Can I touch you?" and she held her hands over his hair. He nodded and leaned into her touch as she ran her fingers through his dark hair.

Jumin looked up at her with heavy-lidded eyes and he returned his tongue to her in a long, fluid motion and she gasped. He flicked his tongue against her she moaned as he inserted his fingers. MC bucked into his hand and he placed his other hand below her bellybutton, pressing gently to hold her there. Jumin moved his tongue in long, slow strokes, and she tried in vain to push against him while he held her in place.

She growled in frustration, so Jumin slung her left leg over his shoulder, delving his tongue into her and moaned. MC felt her body tense from the vibration, and tugged on his hair, "Don't stop." His fingers kept steady thrusts, inviting her to give in while his tongue swirled and slid across her. "There! _Fucking_ Christ," she whimpered. Jumin grunted and she felt that fire that had been growing spread down her quivering legs, "Oh god, don't you dare stop."

She held onto Jumin, her fists clenched in his hair while he met the rhythm of her hips, and finally, _finally_ she cried out as that fire burst over her body. She melted down into the chair and felt Jumin's hands settle over hers, still in his hair. She opened her eyes and released her grip, blushing sheepishly, "Sorry about your hair." She was sure she looked ridiculous but it was nothing compared to the state Jumin was in.

She gently lifted her leg off his shoulder while looking him over. His hair stuck out on both sides where she'd gripped it and his lips were slick and shining. He wiped his chin with the back of his hand and smiled at her, a lazy, beautiful thing that lit up his face, "Don't apologize... I clearly won." The victory screen still flashed behind him and there he was on his knees looking smug and disheveled and she couldn't help but laugh. It started slow, and then rolled into a great belly laugh that caused her to nearly fall off the chair.

He turned around and his shoulders sank a little when he saw the screen. She wiped tears from her eyes and slid off the chair to sit in front of him. He turned back and searched her face, "When?" She shrugged, "Just after you went under the desk." He tsked and looked at the floor, which made him look even more ridiculous than before. "Well, I might be convinced to take pity on you."

"Oh?" He stared at his hands but she could see his cheeks move as he smiled.

She nodded and stood up, holding her hand out to him, "Your turn."

He shook his head and took her hand as she helped him off the floor. She shot a glance back at the uneaten food Jumin brought up earlier and he caught her eye. He kissed her hand and with a wide grin said, "In rare cases, I'm ok with skipping meals."

**Author's Note:**

> first - I assumed LOLOL was like LOL and I only know a little about that game  
> second - I started writing this at the beginning of Jumin's route and this is really not super accurate to how I see Jumin after playing his route a little more! who could have seen awkward catdad making that swap to bdsmdaddy so fast LMAOOOOOOOOOOO (but seriously *tugs collar* nervously)  
> third - the MCQT bit is a play on how some people will add qt to their gaming usernames ;D
> 
> If you made it to the end, thank you for reading!! This is the first smut I have ever written *hides under a blanket*  
> also if you think there's some tags I should add, let me know !


End file.
